


Rest

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[L x girl!Light]</p><p>Dark blue, and Light feels as though she's under the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_gabih](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_gabih).



> For [the_gabih](http://the-gabih.livejournal.com/). Have a Merry Christmas, hon. :)

The study is dark with books, dark with heavy curtains at the windows; dark with the blue that pushes through the weighty cloth and stains the room until Light feels as though she's floating beneath the ocean. Maybe that's the fault of the drink, though, half-empty on the coffee table near her shoulder. Or maybe it's L's hair, dark against her skin. Either way, the rug beneath them is pale and soft. It's all surreal. Surreal to see L stretched out so calmly, head in her lap, his knees only brought up a little, as though he has no real need to think right now; as though he's content with that. Light runs her hand through his hair – it's always rougher than she thinks it ought to be – catching it at her thumb as she winds out vague knots and strands. L turns his head, just a little, and the edge of his lips touches at her thigh; his breath is warm and real.

Their latest case is over, the world is quiet. Watari has put his foot down and declared that they need a holiday. Sure, both Light and L had originally disagreed, but – right now this is lovely. Right now this is here, right now this is real, and Light brushes L's fringe from his forehead and writes words upon his temples.

L closes his eyes and, for the first time in days, lets his breathing hush to sleep.


End file.
